Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (蓝染惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) to były kapitan 5 Dywizji, zdrajca Gotei 13 i przywódca Arrancarów. Wygląd Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił typowy strój kapitański (haori) oraz okulary i miał wygląd typowego, spokojnego człowieka. W Hueco Mundo nie nosi już okularów, włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z jednym pasmem opadającym na czoło a ubrany jest w strój Arrancara (początkowo tylko płaszcz narzucony na strój Shinigami) z bordowym pasem. Ogólny opis Początkowo wydaje się być spokojnym kapitanem. Osiągnął limit możliwości Shinigami. Jak się okazuje jest osobą zimną, złą i niegodziwą, dążącą do celu po trupach (w przenośni i częściowo dosłownie, bo nie waha się zabić żeby go osiągnąć). Jest również ambitny, bardzo mądry i stanowczy. Także bardzo próżny co ujawnia się gdy ktoś go wyprowadzi z równowagi co miało miejsce tylko podczas walki z Ichigo w prawdziwej Karakurze. Nie lubi aroganckich ludzi. Posiada potężną moc. Nikogo się nie boi. W Soul Society uważany za zdrajcę (tak samo jak Kaname Tousen i Gin Ichimaru). Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Aizen jako porucznikWiadomo, że ok. 110 lat przed główną fabułą Bleach był porucznikiem 5 Dywizji. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Hirako Shinji. Aizen eksperymentował wtedy z Shinigami i Hollowami. Zamienił tym sposobem 8 ważnych Shinigami tworząc Vizardów. Jednak wina za ten incydent spadła na Uraharę. Aizen w tym czasie spotkał Ichimaru i Tōsena. Został kapitanem 5 Dywizji i uczynił Ichimaru swoim porucznikiem i prawą ręką. Później uratował przed ogromnymi Hollowami część grupy z Akademi. Zauważył wówczas potencjał Momo Hinamori, Renjiego Abaraia oraz Izuru Kiry. Gdy wstąpili oni do Gotei 13, Hinamori została przyjęta do jego oddziału, zaś Kira został przydzielony do oddziału Gina. Zauważył również, że będzie miał trudności w manipulowaniu Renjim, więc pozbył się go ze swojego oddziału. Wydarzenia w Soul Society thumb|left|200px|Aizen w Soul Society Początkowo widzimy go gdy pojawia się na zebraniu kapitanów po wtargnięciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Później gdy Gin tłumaczy się dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo, mówi wtedy Ginowi, że mu tego nie daruje. Wykorzystał swojego porucznika (Hinamori Momo) do swoich dalszych celów. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu tworzy iluzję swojej śmierci i ukrywa się w siedzibie 46 Sal Centralnych, których członków wcześniej zamordował. Stamtąd manipuluje całym Soul Society. Przekręt odkrywają jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya i jego porucznik. Sousuke manipuluje Hinamori w taki sposób, że ta atakuje kapitana 10 oddziału jednak zostaje pokonana, lecz nie zabita. left|frame|AizenGdy cała prawda wychodzi na jaw, Aizen szybko pokonuje młodego kapitana i próbuje zabić obserwującą to Momo Hinamori. Jednak kapitan 4 Dywizji - Retsu Unohana, również odkrywa prawdę o Aizenie i powiadamia Gotei 13. Aizen ujawnia się i po krótkich walkach z Abaraiem oraz Ichigo. Wydobywa z duszy Rukii Hōgyoku, po czym z Ginem Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsenem udają się do Hueco Mundo. Pierwsze pojawienie się Arrancarów thumb|left|200px|Ichimaru, Aizen, TousenZ Hueco Mundo Sousuke wysyła Arrancarów na przeszpiegi. Później widzimy go gdy tworzy przy użyciu Hougyoku Wonderweissa Margerę. Rozkazuje też porwać Orihime Inoue. W tym czasie Aizen przeszczepił do siebie Hougyoku oraz stworzył nową Espadę. Walki w Sztucznej Karakurze Później przypuszcza inwazję na miasto Karakura by stworzyć z niego Klucz Króla. W trakcie próby zniszczenia miasta poprzez Arrancarów zostaje uwięziony przez Yamamoto za ognistą ścianą okalającą jego, Ichimaru i Tōsena. Gdy przychodzi Wonderweiss rozkazuje Furze zdmuchnąć ogień i uwolnić Aizena. Ten zaś gdy Primera i Segunda Espada zostali pokonani przerywa walkę Gin z Shinjim, zabija Tię i prowokuje Vizardów do ataku - gdy tylko Hiyori usiłuje go zabić nagle pojawia się Gin i przecina ją na pół. Następuje krótkie starcie Hirako z Aizenem. Shinji przechwala się, iż Aizen nie zna mocy jego Zanpakutou i używając swojego Shikai rani Sousuke, lecz ten szybko orientuje się w "odwróconym świecie". thumb|right|200px|Aizen z Ginem i Kaname w Sztucznej KarakurzeGdy do Karakury przybywa Ichigo z zamiarem zabicia Aizena jednym ciosem, okazuje się, że jego Getsuga Tenshou zostaje powstrzymana przez Aizena. Ichigo orientuje się jak wielki błąd popełnił - powinien przed zadaniem ciosu założyć maskę Hollowa, ale obawiał się utraty kontroli nad Pustym. Aizen pokazuje swoją potęgę, bez problemu przemieszczając się wokół Ichigo w ułamkach sekundy. Próbuje sprowokować Ichigo do ataku, ale chłopaka powstrzymuje kapitan 7 Dywizji - Sajin Komamura. Do walki u boku Ichigo stają ci, którzy trzymają się jeszcze na nogach. Aizen początkowo tylko się broni, kiedy jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya mówi o mocy, Sousuke postanawia pokazać chłopcowi czym jest prawdziwa moc. Początkowo niszczy Komamurę i jego Bankai w dwóch ciosach, potem Love i Rose za jednym zamachem. Następnie przecięta została Lisa. Kiedy thumb|left|200px|Aizen zabija Harribeldo walki przystępują Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Soifon oraz Hirako, wydaje się, że Sousuke przegrał przez swoją pychę (Gin wmówił przeciwnikom, że Aizen nie ma potrzeby używać Kyoki Suigetsu). Okazuje się jednak, iż wszystkie ciosy zostały skierowane w Hinamori Momo, a Sousuke chwilę po tym tnie Kirę, Ibę, Kyoraku, Hitsugayę, Soifon oraz Hirako. Postanawia wkroczyć Yamamoto. Aizen przyznaje, że w czystej walce jest gorszy a następnie dźga generała. Ten jednak stwiedza, iż teraz ma Aizena w garści, ponieważ wyczuwa jego Reiatsu w sobie i jest pewny, że to nie iluzja. Chce wyeliminować wroga w jednym ciosie, lecz zjawia się Wonderweiss, który pieczętuje Zanpakutou Yamamoto - Ryūjin Jakke.thumb|200px|Aizen jako Hollow Genryūsai niszczy Arrancara samymi pięściami, lecz pozostał bez swojego największego atutu. Dodatkowo, ogień Ryujin Jakki miał wybuchnąć w zwłokach Wonderweissa, niszcząc Sztuczną i Prawdziwą Karakurę. Yamamoto zasłania wybuch własnym ciałem. Kiedy Aizen chce go dobić, Głównodowodzący resztkami sił używa Hadou 96, parząc na Aizena. Ten oddala się, jednak przed nim pojawia się Ichigo i rani go Getsugą. Kolejne ataki jednak Sousuke blokuje, a rany zadane mu zaklepiają się. Sousuke pokazuje Kurosakiemu Hougyoku oraz mówi mu, że wiedział o nim od jego narodzin oraz zaplanował każdą jego walkę od zostania Shinigami. Wtedy do walki wkracza Isshin. Wyraźnie przyciska zmęczonego Aizena do ściany, ten jednak podejmuje się fuzji z Hougyoku. Wtedy wkracza kolejna osoba - Urahara. Używa na Aizenie serii Kidou z pieczęcią mającą na celu zniszczenie Aizena przez jego własne Reiatsu (co przy ich ilościach byłoby zabójcze). Jednak nie podziałało. Urahara, Yoruichi i Isshin stawiają czoła Sousuke, którego stopień jedności z Hougyoku jest już bardzo wysoki. Przyjmuje ciosy i regerenuje je bez problemu. Pokonuje ich po fuzji i razem z Ginem kieruje sie do Karakury. W Karakurze bawi się trochę z przyjaciółmi Ichigo. Niespodziewanie Gin zdradza i go mocno rani, jednak Aizen przeszedł kolejną transformację. Wyrosły mu wielkie, motyle skrzydła. Pod koniec chaptera 415 rani mocno Gina. Wyjaśnia mu, że to ten atak pomógł mu w osiągnięciu tej formy, gdyż "strach jest potrzebny do ewolucji". Nagle wkracza Ichigo, a Aizen nie mogąc wyczuć Reiatsu przeciwnika twierdzi, że upadł w rozwoju. Chwilę później Kurosaki chwyta kapitana i rzuca nim poza obręb miasta. Dochodzi do ostatecznej konfrontacji w trakcie której Ichigo blokuje miecz kapitana Aizena gołą dłonią, niszczy jego Kido (#90 "Kuroshitsugi"),a następnie mocno rani Aizena który chwilę później przechodzi kolejną transformację która upodabnia go do Putego. Aizen rani prawą rękę Ichigo i łapie go jednakże ten nagle się wyrywa i chce pokazać Aizenowi Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshou. Aizen wpada w furię - nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Ichigo go przewyższył. Moce i umiejętności *'Potężne Reiatsu:' Aizen posiada ogromne pokłady Reiatsu, jest w stanie dusić 6 Espadę samym wzrokiem. frame|Kurohitsugi *'Wielka szybkość:' Sousuke nawet bez używania Kyoku Suigetsu jest w stanie zaskoczyć szybkością wszystkich. Był w stanie pociąć 4 świetnych kapitanów w jednej chwili. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość:' jest w stanie zatrzymać atak Ichigo w formie Bankai jednym palcem. *'Wielka inteligencja:' Sousuke w parę chwil rozgryzł Shikai Hirako, który odwracał wszystkie kierunki. Poza tym Aizen był w stanie zaplanować cały rozwój idealnej hybydry - Ichigo. *'Mistrz Kidou:' Aizen jest w stanie używać Kidou 90 poziomu, a nawet blokować takie Kidou przy użyciu Hadou poziomu 80. *'Mistrz prowokacji:' jednym z atutów Aizena jest zdolność prowokacji, która sprawia że przeciwnik jest łatwo otwarty. *'Wysoka tolerancja na ból:' Aizen w Sztucznej Karakurze celowo przyjmuje cios od Ichigo, który prawie przecina mu rękę i nie robi sobie nic z tego. Uśmiecha się. Hougyoku Sousuke Aizen podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo wszczepił sobie w klatkę piersiową Hougyoku. Dało mu ono możliwość spełnienia jego największych pragnień, czyli potęgi. *'Auto-regeneracja': Sousuke w kilka chwil zregenerował rany po Getsuga Tenshou oraz Hadou poziomu 96. *'Fuzja': Aizen jest w trakcie połączenia z Hougyoku. Kiedy fuzja ma się skończyć, Sousuke ma osiągnąć o wiele większą moc. Cały otoczony jest białą powłoką, która po ciosach pęka i znowu się regerenuje. Jest na tyle twardy, by zatrzymywać atak miecza butem oraz odbijać Hadou poziomu 30 machnięciem ręki. Poza tym jest dużo szybszy. Po zakończeniu inkubacji'' maska Aizena popękała odsłaniając znów jego twarz wraz ze zmianami, po transformacji. Widocznymi zmianami są oczy Hollowa oraz długie włosy. Poziom mocy i umiejętności ostatniej formy Aizena są póki co nieznane. Zanpakutō Kyouka Suigetsu w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak katana. Shikai Mocą broni jest Kanzen Saimin, dzięki której Aizen może stworzyć iluzję każdej rzeczy, np. kamyk zamieniać w ziejącego ogniem smoka, czy nawetright|frame|Kyōka Suigetsu miasto w prawdziwe piekło. Nawet jeśli ofiara zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pod działaniem hipnozy i tak nie może jej nie ulec. Warunkiem koniecznym do zahipnotyzowania przeciwnika jest, aby ten zobaczył moment w którym uwolniona zostaje moc Zanpakutō. Od tej chwili, Aizen może wciągnąć w iluzję tego osobnika w każdej chwili, nawet jeśli w grę wchodzi bardzo duża odległość. Komendą której używa Aizen, jest "Rozpadnij się, Kyōka Suigetsu" (砕けろ, 鏡花水月; Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu). Jedyną osobą z pośród całego Soul Society która nie widziała uwolnienia mocy Zanpakutō, jest Ichigo, i uznawany jest on jako jedynego, który może pokonać Aizena, ponieważ każda osoba będąca już pod wpływem Kyōka Suigetsu jest skazana na porażkę. W odcinku 414 okazuje się, że ten, kto trzyma za ostrze kyoka suigetsu, zanim zostanie uwolnione, jest odporny na jego moc. Bankai Jego Bankai polega na tym samym co Shikai, z tym że wytrzarza iluzje, która staje się czymś prawdziwym. Może stworzyć dowolną istotę/rzecz która staje się rzeczywistością, i może ją kontrolować. Jedyna wada to organiczenie mocy obiektu stworzonego do mniej więcej 10% rzeczywistej mocy. W ten sposób, stworzył swoją iluzję od samego początku Fake Karakura, aż do finałowej walki z Ichigo. Nie wiadomo gdzie przebywa prawdziwy Aizen. Cytaty *"Good morning ladies and gentleman of the Espada. We are under attack but first shall we have some tea?"'' dobry panie i panowie z Espady. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ale najpierw może napijemy się herbatki? Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna